myninjakiwifandomcom-20200214-history
Bloons
Bloons is the main game on myninjakiwi. The idea of bloons is to use all the available tools to be able to make fun levels/packs. Below are: 1. All the types of bloons/blocks and will explain what they do. 2. All the basic levels and description/examples of them 3. All the known glitches and how to beat/make them Types of Bloons ''Normal Bloon'' This is the basic bloon, to pop this bloon all you need to do is throw a dart at it. However, if this bloon is frozen (see Ice Bloon) you can bounce of the bloon and it is unpoppable using a dart. If the bloon is frozen you may only pop it using a bomb or lightsaber. ''Tack Bloon'' When popped, this bloon releases tacks in all directions which pops bloons in all directions, the range isnt far but they are always helpful =P ''Ice Bloon'' This Bloon when popped, will freeze any bloon around it. Althoguh if you hit it with a bomb blast it will not freeze things around it The olny way to pop a frozen bloon is by hiting it with a lightsaber, pacman, or a bomb blast ''Lightsaber Bloon'' When popped this bloon will fire an energy blast in both directions, the left and right. The range of each side is about 3 to 4 spaces. This is bloon can pop frozen bloons and wooden blocks. ''Mine Bloon'' When popped this bloon will spawn a mine wich will fall and pop all bloons in its path. It will stop if it hits metal, a bomb bloon, or falls off the screne (duh). A rubber block can also be used to move it into a different direction. ''Bomb Bloon'' A bomb bloon destroys bloons about 2 or 3 spaces around it. However, bloons such as the Pacman, Ice, Lightsaber, Tack, Boomerand,Extra Dart or Tri Dart Bloon is destroyed with a Bomb Bloon then the destroyed bloon will not use it's effect. (E.g. A tack b. will not project tacks, an ice b. will not freeze surrounding bloons, a dart b. will not give you an extra dart, etc.). However a mne bloon will still work. A bomb bloon can also destroy wooden blocks. ''Tri Dart Bloon'' When you hit a Tri Dart Bloon you get an extra throw. But instead of a normal dart, you get a 3 dart spread. When you hit a Boomerang Bloon and a Tri Dart Bloon at the same time you get a 2 dart spread plus a boomerang. (See Boomerang Bloon) ''Extra Dart Bloon'' edit this part to describe Extra Dart Bloons, pictures or example packs would be helpful ''Boomerang Bloon'' edit this part to describe Boomerang Bloons, pictures or example packs would be helpful ''Pacman Bloon'' edit this part to describe Pacman Bloons, pictures or example packs would be helpful ''Helium Bloon'' edit this part to describe Helium Bloons, pictures or example packs would be helpful Blocks ''Wooden Block'' This block is just a plain old brick it can be destroyed by hiting it with darts, boomerangs, tack bloons, light saber bloons, mine bloons, bomb bloons, and pac-man bloons ''Metal Block'' This block is like the wooden block but it cannot be destroyed no matter what you do ''Rubber Block'' [Please edit this part to describe Bounce Blocks, pictures or example packs would be helpful} ''Angled Rubber Block(s) edit this part to describe Angled Rubber, pictures or example packs would be helpful Types of Bloons Levels ''Regular '' This is (as the name suggests) is just a regular pack, there is nothing special about it. Click here for example pack ''Old-School here, link to an example pack ''Chain'' In a chain, once you hit the starter bloon it automaticlly goes all the way to the end. Although ometimes you can put an "End Shot" in. An end shot is just a plain shot that can only be done when the chain is over. click here for example pack ''Cavern'' In a Cavern you are boxed in a small area with very precise shots to make. Click here for example pack ''Trivern'' here, link to an example pack ''Glitch level'' A glitch level is a level with shots that shouldnt be possible. Click here for example pack ''Pacvern'' here, link to an example pack ''Ice-bounce'' here, link to an example pack ''Helium-bounce'' here, link to an example pack I have probably missed some, please add the ones I miss Known Glitches ''Bomb Glitch 1'' This is a complecated glitch but ill do my best. For this you need to throw a dart at a bomb bloon and the second it hits press R. Does the screane look different? if it does then you have successfully done this glitch. ''Pacman Glitch 1'' info ''Pacman Glitch 2'' info ''Metal Glitch 1'' info ''Metal Glitch 2'' info Add all the other ones, I can think...